Dancing Doll
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: The music moves us all, and the soul within us listens. Mitchie and Alex seem to find the world ever moving with them, but when things change, the music stops, and what's left is broken. Demena Demi Lovato Selena Gomez Semi Lovez
1. Dancing Doll

** I've been reading a lot of different books with unique writing styles, or different ones I shall say, and I thought Id try something new. I rarely use third person because I'm no good at it, but I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Also I will admit I haven't been working on any updates because all of these one-shots have been popping into my head. I'm no longer sorry for not posting new things, I regret that I never have time anymore. I'm a senior in college and will be going into the Disney program in January and I just want to write so much but life just won't allow it. I'm sorry to all the people who want to read new updates, after homework, if I have a chance and no one-shots pop into my head, I'll make sure to make an update. Please enjoy something else though, while you wait.**

The air is seemingly hushed for a mid-afternoon in the busy city. The hot sun beats down onto the streets with such force that one breath can dry your throat. Eyes and bodies dart past one another, the streets, although busy, seem calm with life. Several buildings sit huddled in a row next to one another, rising stories above the other. Within one, a ballet studio, covered in pinks and white, goes on as usual with the pupils inside. Legs dart into the air at the _barre_ as everyone grips the steel bar to hoist themselves upright. Arms and fingers extend out into an invisible crowd and pull back in towards the bodies attached to them. The routine is never different, always the same, day after day, one warm-up after the other.

"Psst." A voice lingers into the studio room from a small crack at the front door. A hand grips the knob, only showing the fingers of whoever posses the noise from the other end. "Psst." Hushed as it seems, the small gesture is heard in an echo of sorts as a girl inside the room, with her dark brown hair pinned into a bun, bashfully lets her eyes fall onto the floor. The door creaks as the dance teacher irritably makes her way towards the noise.

"Couru from one end of the room to the next, go," As the blonde instructor waves the class away she approaches the door and flings it open. "Why do you insist on disturbing our dance class?"

"I," the girl steps slightly into view from the hallway. "I didn't mean to interrupt, I just…I had to talk to…"

"Eh," the woman rose her hand, her eyes turning towards the group of girls standing on their toes. "To who does this guest belong?" One girl, a dark-haired brunette falls onto the base of her feet, her hand shyly raising into the air as the instructor signals her over with her index finger. The dance room is filled with small hushed voices as a piano begins to play from a stereo nearby, hanging in the room as a simple reminder that music is not always allowed in the world.

"I'm sorry," Mitchie bashfully approaches her teacher.

"No need. This mustn't happen again." The instructor barks out.

"Got it, I promise." A nod of the head sends the woman back to her class, as Mitchie raises her eyes to the girl in front of her.

"You wouldn't answer your phone."

"Alex I'm always in the middle of class until six."

"I know, but my class ended early and I thought I'd let you know that your mom called and told me she'd pick you up. I was going to head home."

"That's fine." Not really irritated, Mitchie shows her friend the way out.

"So I thought you should be the first to know," Alex faced her friend on the balls of her feet, letting her volleyball outfit scratch her arm near the sleeve, "I'm thinking about quitting."

"Quitting what?" Mitchie asked, as the door to the ballet studio gently closes a few doors away from them.

"The team. I'm tired of volleyball, I need more free time, besides I heard that the school was reopening their theater program and.."

"And I have to get back to class." Mitchie stops her friend from saying anything else, not truly wanting to engage in a conversation that she knew her friend would change her mind about sometime or other. "I'll catch you at home." The last words were said, before Mitchie made it back, she had to keep up, or else. Hours seemed to pass. The large picture windows that the dance room holds turns to a black color, only highlighting the twinkling lights of homes outside.

"Class dismissed." The instructor, Miss. Hayes, searches the faces of her students as they pack, and once the doors close, she knows she's alone.

Mitchie grips the straps of her backpack, heading to her mother's car that's not too far from the front door. They smile at one another while sparking up a short conversation, and then its off to the condo just blocks away.

"Mom," the brunette faces the woman driving. The face of her mother is delicate, time hasn't seemed to age her.

"Yes?"

"What if I thought about quitting ballet, would you freak out?"

"Mitchie, what would make you say something like that?"

"So you wouldn't freak out?"

"No, I meant why would you want to quit? I thought you enjoyed it."

"I do," the girl nods, "it was hypothetical."

"Maybe you should have said that before asking."

"But your reaction would of been different."

"Lets just..stray away from that question."

Time seemed to stand still, if only for a moment, from the studio to the house. Mitchie hopped from the passenger seat, grabbing her bag tightly as she ran up the steps to floor seven. She was afraid of elevators, and escalators were never installed into a living complex, pity. Mitchie made the trip up and down the steps everyday of her life, and soon, she ceased to notice the energy she put into it as time passed. Her mother met her at the house door, opening it with ease as Mitchie tossed her bag onto the hall floor.

"I'll be back," her words lingered in the air.

"Ah-ah, where do you think you are you going?"

"Across the hall, its only six thirty, I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Its pizza night remember?"

"Mom, you're always trying to make me eat that stuff. I told you I'm more of a tofu kind of girl."

"Mitchie," Connie's voice was stern, which upset her daughter slightly.

"I'll be back in ten." A smile saved the brunette, as her mother nodded, and she was on her way. Across the hall, she turned the house knob and walked straight into the chaos taking place. Max, Alex's younger brother by three years, was running around the house with something clutched into his hands. His older brother, Justin, just two years ahead of Alex, chased him, leading into another room away from view.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie yelled, closing the door behind her as Alex appeared from the kitchen, it sat near the side of a half-wall, just a few steps away.

"Mitchie, glad you came over," Alex ran over to her friend, grabbing her hand before leading her into the back. "We barley hang out anymore, we're always so busy, its like we're old and at the end of the line of our lives already." The two stepped into a well lit bedroom, covered in purples and blacks, with painted images hanging on the wall, and a single chandelier falling down from the middle of the ceiling.

"And you're saying this because…" Mitchie was released.

"Because?...because we need to find time to hang out. All we do is talk about volleyball or ballet, and you know what, its boring." With a flick of her wrist, Alex pretended to cut off the conversation by dragging her fingers over her neck.

"Its our lives."

"Yeah well. We're both seventeen and do nothing but talk about…what we consider work. Do you think that's normal for two teens to do?" Alex stumbled over to her bed, sitting cross-legged on the end before pulling a plush pillow into her lap, leaning into the top with her chin.

"Its normal for us."

"You-sound-like-a-robot." Alex did her best animated voice, as Mitchie sighed, rolling her eyes before leaning against the slowly closing door.

"Well what do teens usually talk about or obsess over?"

"You see this is sad, this thing between you and I."

"What thing?"

"If you can't tell what a real teen does, and we're both teenagers, life gets pretty sad from here on out." Alex slid back on the bed more, tossing her pillow behind her for leverage as Mitchie heard the slight clicking noise from the door behind her. She stood upright, gazing at the different photos throughout the room. Most of the pictures sat in frames, but they were all the same, Alex or Mitchie, family photos, a dog from a long time ago, the beach.

"After the performance this weekend I guess we could hang out."

"You guess?" Alex rolled her eyes, finding it difficult to concentrate on the conversation. It wasn't that she was mad at her friend, but they were carrying on about something no other teen she knows talks about. Nothing. They were talking about could of- should of- would of, type of stuff. "I'm bored."

"I'm sorry that I bore you." Mitchie found the closest thing she could grab, a fuzzy pen, and tossed it over the room. It hit Alex with exact precision.

"Ow." Their eyes met, and suddenly they broke their gaze, it was easier to do then each of them thought separately. "I have an idea." Alex tended to her bruised hand, before sitting up against her headboard. "Maybe we should go to our school dance." Alex glanced at her clock, "it's at seven."

"Tonight?" Mitchie asked knowingly, "you're crazy."

"Come on, we both need to breath a little."

"Yeah, and I'll be sure to do that at a place where kids are grinding on one another like trains against a track, no thank you."

"Oh come on, we need to live a little." Alex slid off of the bed, "at least while we're young."

"And naïve?" Mitchie asked, as her eyes followed the figure of her friend. It was rare that Mitchie and Alex walked up to one another, it was for effect only. That was what each of them thought the other was portraying, even if that meant shaking out the hard to breath feelings that came with the close encounters of the other.

"Ugh," Alex rolled her chocolate eyes, stopping in front of her friend who was now admiring the floor boards it seemed. "Fun is for all of the awesome people."

"I have fun." Mitchie stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, really? When? When do you ever have time to do anything you want between breakfast, school, ballet, gymnastics and homework? When?"

"When I make time." Mitchie mumbled. It was this closeness that her and Alex shared that made her shy away from confrontation with her friend. Their childhood shaped their friendship. Their friendship grew because of it, and because of it, neither of them would admit to anything they felt. Mitchie's eyes froze on a specific area of the carpet when Alex rose her hand to touch her cheek. It wasn't just a simple brush of a hand, but the actual firm grasping of her face.

"My..my mom wants me back after ten minutes." Mitchie's eyes shifted up. Brown eyes against chocolate ones, and yet silence was the only thing that followed. Alex craved gentle contact with her friend, but she would never say it. It was a shared understanding between the two that this is how they functioned with one another. Mitchie used her right hand to brush Alex's fingers away from her face. Her heart was but a simple beat as she tried to ignore it.

"Its just one school dance, no harm in it right?" Alex broke the silence as Mitchie shrugged. Her words were still caught between a rock and a hard place. "Go with me please? We'll stay for an hour or two and then head back, I promise." Mitchie held onto her words as Alex patiently waited for a response. It was like a desert waiting for water, it seemed the time would never come. The space separating the girls was respected, it was space for hand gestures and simple movements, but Alex ignored the space, stepping into her friend before attempting to run her lips across the brunette's before her. Mitchie caught the action and stepped back, her breaths growing heavy.

"N…," Mitchie seemed confused on what she wanted to say. No, not now, never, something else that began with an 'n.' Alex sighed deeply.

"I guess I'll go alone."

"I'll go." Mitchie's voice shook, her mind was fighting itself with its better judgment. "But I'll have to sneak out, my mom would freak if I chose socializing over the skills I've trained for."

"Blah, blah, blah, that's all I hear." Alex wasn't trying to be mean, but ballet seemed to be the only thing her and Mitchie spoke about. Even volleyball after a while seemed obsolete. "Meet me in an hour."

"Fine." Mitchie nodded, slightly happy the space between her and Alex was a few feet apart now. After a few more words among friends they parted, Mitchie heading back home, while Alex went to the drawing board, also know as her closet.

At home, Mitchie ate a slice of pizza, gobbled down a few things of tofu, and claimed to be going to bed early for morning practice that would take place the next day before school at the ballet center. Mitchie was half shaken with fear, although she was use to feeling this way. No one did her harm, nor yelled, but as being Alex's friend, things just seemed to happen when least expected.

_Tears covered the face of a nine year old Mitchie. Her hair fell over her eyes as she sat on the floor, legs crossed, crying into her hands. She sat in a corner, her eyes burning from the tears she shed as a figure sat in front of her._

_ "What are you crying for?" Alex was nine as well, going on ten in a few days, and she rarely cried, but Mitchie, she was different._

_ "My finger hurts," Mitchie continued to cry, with her backpack slowly falling off her arms, kind of pulling her backwards._

_ "Well let me see." Alex made sure the two of them slid their backpacks next to them. They sat in the hallway between their homes, catching their breath from an earlier dog chase outside. Mitchie wouldn't willingly let Alex examine her finger, so instead Alex had to pry Mitchie's hand away from her face. "Where does it hurt?"_

_ "On my thumb," another cry and Alex ran her fingers over the flesh of her friend. Her hand seemed fine, but maybe Mitchie sprang it while running into the elevator and realizing she didn't want to be in there. She screamed bloody murder when the doors closed, but it was already late, someone had pressed a button and Mitchie went up three floors, her hands clawing at the doors until it stopped._

_ "I'm sure it'll be fine." Alex cupped Mitchie's entire hand between hers, kissing her fingers one at a time, before making sure she gave a few extra kisses to her friend's thumb. "You'll be fine."_

Mitchie held her breath, her eyes adjusting to the darkness of her room as she listened to her mother shift back and forth past her door. She would have one chance to make it for the front door, so with her key secure in her hand, she opened the room door and paced as fast as she could, and as quietly, to the front of the condo. The knob turned on its own, as Mitchie dashed behind a large plant, and her father walked in, tossing his suitcase onto an end-table below a hall mirror. He announced himself before he closed the door, walking away as Mitchie caught it, walking out before letting it close tightly. She caught her breath, and was gazed at a bit awkwardly by Alex just leaving out of her house.

"Are you okay?" The taller girl asked, as Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

"Hold my house key." She lifted it, handing it to her friend, before the two of them made it down the hall. Alex had nothing against Mitchie not liking elevators, but the stairs always took a longer time to scale down.

"Mitchie, just this once, maybe you should…"

"No!" Mitchie could sense the question, and stopped it before the words even fell.

"I was just…."

"No." The answer seemed less direct now.

"Fine, but the stairs takes forever."

"And elevators can crash and burn." Mitchie crossed her arms as Alex let her lead the way. The steps led down and out of the building, before the two made it uptown, just blocks away to their local school.

Inside the school gym, lights sparkled, and the music blared through the speakers. No boy ever wanted to hear of Mitchie being a dancer, and her gymnastics skills were barley even noticeable when ballet was her main priority. But with Alex, the volleyball team was doing well, and at least it was with the school, unlike anything dance related.

As the music played, students gathered in groups or in pairs to glide across the dance floor. It seemed like an entirely new world for those who stayed away from such things as dances. There were a few boys however, that took great notice in either Alex or Mitchie, but neither girl would catch on to it. Shane was a singer, as well as a guitar player, and girls swooned over him at school from first to last hour. At dances however, he was normal, just one of the students. Then there was Dean, a boy with high family standards and an attitude, no one stayed near him for very long. Lastly, there was Nate, a quiet boy at times, destined to break up with his longtime girlfriend any day now, he was desperate to leave her. She, not so much.

As the hours went on, and the dances slowed, it was time for the last one. Alex and Mitchie for most of the night were talking, something that was rare in their friendship now. Shane extended his hand out to Mitchie who gratefully accepted it, and so did Alex with Dean. As the last dance song played, and everyone grew tired, the time was announced and the music stopped.

"Midnight?" Mitchie asked, her heart racing as she pulled away from her dance partner. What school has a dance until midnight when classes start the next day at eight? Mitchie ran to find Alex, who was already taking notice of the time. "You told me we weren't going to stay long."

"We both just lost track of time."

"I'm going to be so tired tomorrow." Mitchie followed Alex back outside, their footsteps getting engulfed by the silence of the night. "I blame you."

"Anyway," Alex rolled her dark eyes, "did you have fun tonight?"

"That doesn't matter, I have to go to sleep, wake at six, and try to.."

"Mitchie," Alex stopped walking, although her friend was still on the move. "Mitchie stop and look at me."

"Its midnight…or after midnight now, we have no time for this."

"Make time. I thought you said you could do that." Alex stayed patiently where she was, but Mitchie was still a good distance away from her. Annoyed, Alex ran down the street, gently grabbing her friend's arms, but Mitchie only pulled away. "Why do you deny yourself so much?"

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie was just two buildings from the condos she lived in, but her steps stopped. Alex held back both of the girl's arms, as Mitchie felt her friend's body against her back. Silence was all around them, Mitchie was shaken up, but when Alex released her she turned around to hit the girl on the arm.

"Stop hitting me." Alex complained, it felt as if Mitchie wanted to hurt her.

"Then stop touching me." Her words echoed for a second or so before Alex crossed her arms.

"Then talk to me."

"About what?" Mitchie whined, her apparent annoyance showing.

"Mitchie," Alex knew there was nothing more to say, asking questions would cause Mitchie to close up, it always has, so with little instruction, Alex stepped into the small space separating her and Mitchie. "We should…talk."

Alex stayed silent, leaning forward as Mitchie moved back.

"Why do you always step back?" Alex asked, her eyes studying the gentle face before her.

"Because…you shouldn't try to…you shouldn't try to kiss me." Mitchie let her eyes drop to the ground before Alex stepped into her again, this time, without looking up, Mitchie noticed her friend leaning into her. She thought she made it clear that she didn't want this kind of contact, but Alex apparently missed the memo. Mitchie felt warm lips fall against hers, the chilly air of the night fading as her lips tingled and warmed. Alex pressed into her more, her friend's fingers falling against her waist as she held in her breath, pulling her head back, but without saying a word. Alex let her go, and Mitchie turned on her heels, without a word, and made it towards the condo apartments.

The steps were logical, it was the only way up or down in this building for Mitchie, but a 'wet floor' sign marked up the place. The doors opened behind her from outside and she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She shook it off, heading towards the steps anyway, as she heard Alex follow.

"I should of asked if I could kiss you." Alex was apologizing from behind her friend, who was now a good flight ahead of her. "Mitchie, please stop walking so fast." No words seemed to cause the brunette to stop from her mission of concurring the steps. "Please Mitchie, wait up." Dazedly Mitchie pressed on, her body not really needing her guidance to carry her. "I'm sorry okay. I try not to slip up. I try not to kiss you, I really do. I just…at times.."

The seventh floor opened up and the door closed as Alex pressed herself on harshly the last two flights she was down by. She felt she could have been sweating by now, but surprisingly she wasn't. She figured Mitchie would be in her house, so she was surprised upon opening the door to the floor, the girl was standing there waiting for her. But soon Alex realized she held the key to her friend's house. With a heaving breath, Alex pressed her back against the nearest wall as Mitchie held her hand out.

"Please don't hold a grudge, I'm sorry. Really."

"I'm not mad." Mitchie truthfully told.

"Then why did…"

"I just want to sleep."

"Talk to me first thing in the morning then, okay?" Alex dug in her pocket as Mitchie reached for what was rightfully hers. "Talk to me okay?"

"Okay." Mitchie grabbed the key, and it took everything Alex had, to not try to attempt to kiss her friend again. The kissing was normal, but rare between them, so it was always awkward when it happened, for one of the two at least.

It was just before sunrise when Mitchie forced herself from bed, her body covered in sweat, she had a dream she dare not to remember. She showered, dressed, and packed her a new bag of ballet clothes before running into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Where were you last night?" A voice came from the other end of the kitchen as Mitchie slightly jumped to spot her father, he was ready for work as usual.

"I was in my room."

"Don't lie to me." Mr. Torres's voice was deep, almost creepy at such a frequency to hear.

"I was…with Alex." Mitchie thought it better not to lie.

"Who's Alex?"

"The girl next door."

"Oh, so your friends are keeping you out all night when you have…"

"No," Mitchie cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking."

"Dad…"

"I suggest you mind me." His voice was getting to her, so she nodded, holding her tongue, not literally of course, as he spoke. "If you have such important practices before school don't you EVER think its okay to stay out late. And don't you attempt to stay out past midnight again, do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Have a nice day at school."

Mitchie was slightly shaken up, slightly worried that her dad would make things worse if she didn't stay on schedule. So as planned, Mitchie grabbed her things, and by six thirty in the morning, she knocked on Alex's door. Teresa, Alex's mother, opened the door and waved the girl in as she carried herself off to do something else. A simple hello was given, make yourself at home and what not. Mitchie made it to Alex's room as the girl sluggishly emerged from her bathroom in a towel, her hair still dripping wet with shower water.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you'd be ready by now and…"

"Its fine," Alex let the girl walk into the room. Mitchie sat at the computer desk. "You look lively this early." Alex shifted through clothes on her bed as Mitchie nodded.

"Of course, I have to be. I'm going to head to the studio soon."

"I thought you lied about early practice."

"Well no need in wasting precious daylight right?" Mitchie was given an odd look from Alex, as her friend slid on her underwear as Mitchie shyly glanced away.

"I wanted to talk to you, kind of about last night, more about us then anything." Alex let her towel fall to the floor, but Mitchie was already looking away. Her friend dressed quickly, drying her hair in a towel before she neared her. "I um," Alex lowered herself in front of her friend who was still at her computer desk. She held onto the arms of the chair as Mitchie tried to look away, but eye-contact was made. "I was thinking, that if it was…"

"Um, I need space." Mitchie couldn't deal with the closeness her and Alex shared at that moment, it was weakening.

"Mitchie..."

"Please." As Mitchie's words warmed Alex's lips, the girl did as her friend told.

"I wish we could go back…you know…when we were younger, we weren't so strict on ourselves."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I, we weren't afraid to explore..," Alex tilted her head before noticing the light streaming into the room. The sun was rising higher into the sky, she was sure of it.

"I should go, I have a lot to do." Mitchie ignored whatever her friend was talking about, lifting her bag onto her shoulder as Alex sighed.

"Mitchie, talk about your feelings."

"What feelings?" She whined, brushing her hair behind her ear as Alex moved over to her desk. Alex tapped the edge of the desk with her fingers, causing a slight shudder to erupt in her friend.

"Last year…" she whispered.

"We were sixteen and things got out of control. We're older now, we learn from our mistakes."

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I have to go to practice." Mitchie quickly left out of the room, letting the door sit wide open, a pet peeve of Alex's, as she left.

_Months ago, but in a years time, Mitchie brought over her new dancing tutu for Alex to look at. The ballet studio was holding auditions for an upcoming play and Mitchie was taking the audition very seriously, as should be. Alex closed her room door as her friend changed, the girl emerged in a light blue tutu, rimmed in green silk. Mitchie twirled in the thing for minutes until Alex stopped her with her hand._

_ "You said you have more." Alex was instructed to grab something from the dance bag, which she did. The leotard would have to be put on later when Mitchie was going to the audition, right now she wanted to play in her tutu, so no need for the restriction. Alex also pulled up some leg warmers that matched the cute skirt._

_ "I love those too," Mitchie smiled._

_ "You should put them on."_

_ "Okay give them here," Mitchie extended her hand out as Alex tapped her fingers._

_ "Come here," Alex lead the girl to her computer desk, made of imported cherry wood. Alex instructed Mitchie to sit on the desk, with little hesitation her friend did as she was told._

_ "Okay give them to me." Mitchie reached for them but Alex only ignored her, walking between her friend's legs after slightly pulling them apart. Mitchie clutched her legs around the girl's waist, taking a deep breath without anything else even happening._

_ "Stop it." Alex tapped the exposed leg of her friend, causing the brunette to grip the edge of the desk as best as she could. "Give me your leg."_

_ "Alex you shouldn't."_

_ "It'll be fine."Mitchie tried her best to loosen her grip as Alex placed one leg warmer on the desk, getting ready to place the other onto her friend's leg. Mitchie watched her intensely, as Alex rose her left leg up first, fitting the warmer on perfectly. But as Alex rose the sock, Mitchie felt the small jolts from her friend's hand get closer and closer to her inner thigh. _

_ "O-okay, its on." Mitchie gasped just as Alex's fingers brushed the edge of her tutu. The next leg-warmer Mitchie tried to pull away, but it failed. Alex was still standing between her legs as she gently rose Mitchie's right leg over her waist. It was difficult to stay calm when both of their hearts were beating loudly, thumping in their ears as if that was how things were suppose to be. The warmer first pressed against Mitchie's ankle, Alex's fingers barely distinguishable from the thick fabric. The higher the warmer went, the more Mitchie felt fingers against her legs. She gripped the desk, holding in moans she was sure were going to escape. When Alex reached her knee, she released the warmer, sliding her fingers higher up Mitchie's leg._

_ "Mum, o-okay." Mitchie huffed out, but Alex was at the edge of her tutu, her fingers rimming the outer edge of the thin delicate fabric. Mitchie pressed her legs together as best she could, holding her eyes onto Alex's who was studying her. Silence finally stood between them as wondering hands pushed under Mitchie's skirt. Her eyes closed as she tried to control the feelings crawling through her. Alex rimmed the underwear she was sure present, Mitchie didn't have her leotard on so Alex felt unrestricted. With precession, Alex leaned into the brunette before her, kissing her lips and then her hands worked down the underwear of her friend._

_ "N-no…p-please..Alex," with unmoving hands, Mitchie and Alex glanced at one another. "I-I can't. I'm sorry."Alex pulled her hands away slowly, Mitchie still feeling the effect of her friend's touch on her. Alex stood where she was, between Mitchie's legs, before she pulled Mitchie into her, now in a straddling position close enough to be pelvis to pelvis. Instinctively, Mitchie rose her fingers onto Alex's shoulder, their eyes meeting head on._

_ "Its okay, I enjoy the energy between us more." Alex gave a reassuring smile to the brunette, who nodded shyly before Alex helped her stand on the floor._

Hours of school and dance class passed before Mitchie sleepily made it home. Alex walked with her, letting her into the house before getting ready to leave.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Mitchie spoke up, her eyes finding her friend's.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"You can stay for a while if you want."

"I think I should wait for my brothers to come home."

"I'm really sorry." Mitchie folded her arms in front of her, she held her eyes onto the floor. "I know what you were talking about…. Earlier…and um, I'm sorry for calling it a mistake."

"Nothing happened, so its fine." Alex was having this inner battle with herself as Mitchie did her best to apologize.

"So, can we just forget earlier?"

"Under one condition."

"Okay," Mitchie shook her head in agreement as Alex made it over to her. The brunette stepped back once, only to catch herself and stood where she was. Without hesitation, Alex held onto Mitchie's face, their lips fitting perfectly between the other's just before Mitchie shook away. Alex still held her cheeks between her hands, so they glanced at one another before Alex smiled, and Mitchie followed.

"You're so adorable." Alex didn't know why those were the words she chose to say, but she said them, then after kissing Mitchie one last time, she released her. "I still have to wait for my brothers, I'm the only one with the house key." Mitchie and Alex nodded, before Alex left to head to her house, and Mitchie fled to her room.

After dinner that night, Mitchie made it over to the Russo's, as always, and found Alex in the middle of typing up a paper for one of her classes.

"I have an audition tomorrow. Do you want to come to show your support?" Mitchie walked over to her friend but nothing was said. "Alex?"

"Sure, I'll come…but your teacher hates me."

"No she doesn't." Mitchie giggled, walking over to Alex's bed, laying down before glancing at the ceiling. "She doesn't really like anyone who isn't a dancer but…you're her favorite interruption, trust me." The two carried on small talk for an hour, before Mitchie closed her eyes, getting tired enough for bed. She curled against a pillow as Alex tapped her shoulder.

"Come on Mitch, time to go home."

"Um, five more minutes."

"Just five?" Alex asked, just before she trailed into her bathroom, closing the door tightly as she readied herself for a shower. Mitchie, laying against a plush pillow in Alex's room, began drifting off into a deep sleep, so when her friend emerged dressed for bed, Alex refused to wake her. With the flick of the bedroom light, Alex slid into bed next to her friend, covering the both of them with a thin sheet before yawning and closing her eyes. The older the two became, the more they avoided contact with one another, for the most part anyway.

_As kids, Alex and Mitchie would huddle together on either of their beds and sleep close. Mitchie believed in closet monsters while Alex wrapped her arms around her friend to reassure her there was nothing there._

_ But their teen years were quite different, at thirteen they slept on opposite ends of the bed, Mitchie taking the end with the headboard, Alex the bottom section. At fourteen when the two of them were sure of the control they had, they would sleep next to each other, talking all night face to face, taking in each other's smile as the night went on. At fifteen however, Mitchie would sleep with her back against Alex's chest, the two of them listening to the other's breath, too shy to actually speak about how close they were. And at sixteen, the two were always face to face, their breath warming the lips of the other, gentle kisses were exchanged, and although as shy as she was, Mitchie often let the kisses linger. But now, at seventeen, the two of them were back at step one, the feeling of awkwardness between them._

During the night, Alex hardly slept. She brushed her fingers through Mitchie's dark brown hair, sliding closer into the girl as time passed. Around three in the morning, she gently pressed her lips against her friend's nose, brushing Mitchie's cheek with her thumb before she kissed her lips. The lack of space between them caused Alex to smile. She laid next to Mitchie so they could be face to face, and finally, she closed her eyes. The night went on as usual, time passed, the sun rose, and Alex's alarm clock went off near eight.

Mitchie sat up quickly, not noticing her friend really, but taking notice of the time on the clock near the other end of the room. Alex shifted among hearing the familiar beeping of her radio, before music began to play.

"Alex, why didn't you wake me up?" Mitchie checked for her shoes on the floor, pulling them up into her arm as Alex sat up, holding onto her friend's hand.

"What's the rush?"

"I have an audition today, I'm going to be late." Mitchie shrugged her friend off of her, leaving the room in a hurry as Alex laid back down. She barley had any sleep last night, so she thought a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Mitchie ran into her house, her mother was sitting at the bar near the kitchen. She paces into her room, quickly hopping into the shower, running her fingers through her hair, washing her body, and trying to dry off and get dressed in less then ten minutes. She hated rushing, because with ballet you shot for perfection, and she didn't feel she was making it today. Finally, when she was dressed, she darted towards the front door only to be stopped by her mother with crossed arms.

"Mom, I'm late for my audition." Mitchie huffed out, her breath was hard to catch but she ignored it herself, trying to keep up with time. It was juts a bit after eight, so she knew she was cutting it close.

"Where were you last night?"

"I accidentally fell to sleep at Alex's. It won't happen again."

"Its fine, I just would like to know where my daughter is."

"I'm here now," Mitchie flapped her arms, "I have to go."

"Your father and I will be coming home late, we have a…"

"Okay mom, okay," Mitchie gently moved her mother away from the door, "have fun," she told her mother as she ran for the steps. Her legs carried her down as fast as she could make it, and soon she was out the building, running the few blocks to the studio.

Alex finally pulled herself out of bed, and dressed before eating breakfast. Both her brothers were watching Saturday cartoons, a favorite among the family, so Alex crouched in between them. The sunlight from outside was blocked by large dark green curtains that were slightly transparent. During a commercial, Alex glanced at the clock, it was almost nine. Mitchie had a audition today, and just at that moment Alex realized she promised she would attend.

"Crap," she mumbled to herself, dating towards the front door. Her brothers were use to their sisters odd outburst and actions, so they didn't pay much attention to her as she left the house. Alex almost ran into Connie on her way out.

"Alex," Connie searched the brunette with her eyes.

"Hi. I have to catch Mitchie's audition."

"I thought you hated ballet."

"I do, but for Mitchie, I promised to catch it."Alex slid past the woman, running for the elevator as Connie continued to watch the girl until the doors closed.

The sun blazed in the sky, the streets bustled with life, and the world lit up as if did every moment. Mitchie went onto the stage, her dance of twirls and leaps went on as practiced as Alex made it into the studio to watch just the final movements. Claps were given by the onlookers before the list was placed up and silence filled the air. When Mitchie ran over her name on the paper a smile spread across her face, she was excited, she reviewed the part she wanted. She hugged fellow dancers, all of them envying one or the other in some way, before Mitchie noticed a familiar face just feet away. Alex was standing near a wall, her arms crossed as she watched her friend move around among the apparent crowd. Mitchie smiled, running over to the girl, as Alex extended her arms to catch her in a hug.

"I got the part," Mitchie hopped up and down on her toes, embracing the hug she was caught in, as Alex hugged her tightly.

"Congrats, I bet your parents are going to flip."

"I bet," Mitchie moved away, "I have to get my bag, we should totally do something tonight."

"Whatever you want," Alex barley noticed what she said as she followed Mitchie into the crowd. She grabbed her dance bag, pulling it over her shoulder before the two of them left in a hurry out the door. The fresh air was perfect to breath in after being near a crowd of people, all of them breathing hard in excitement.

"My mom and dad are going out tonight, we could go to the lakefront, or stay in and watch movies like we use to." Mitchie was still beaming brightly at the thought of getting the part she wanted in the upcoming production taking place. Alex knew this meant she would be dragged to every showing of whatever the theater was putting on, what joy.

Back at the condos, Alex sat at the island counter in Mitchie's place, poking a miniature waterfall fountain that sat on the table. The color of the water changed from a dark blue to green, purple, and red.

"Where did your mom get this?" Alex watched as Mitchie pulled things from the fridge.

"Uh, I think my dad gave it to her from one of his business trips." Mitchie had changed from her performance outfit into a jean skirt and pink top, her hair placed into a ponytail as two stands of hair hung in front of her face from the left and right sides.

"Poke," Alex tapped the waterfall before the brunette across from her walked into the living room, and soon her friend followed. The two sat on the floor across from one another at the coffee table. They decided to play a little board game, life was what it was called, something they hadn't done in a long while. Mitchie sat with her legs crossed, placing a pillow in her lap, which was a good place for her money to lay. As the time went on, and the game was nearing the middle, both Mitchie and Alex were on their knees gazing at the board.

"You couldn't possibly have skipped all of those make baby tiles." Alex poked at the board as Mitchie followed her friend's finger with her eyes.

"I can count."

"I'm pretty sure you landed here."

"You're just mad you have to pay college tuition for five kids." Mitchie was giggling at her friend's imaginary struggle, just as her turn neared again. This time as she spun the wheel on the board, Alex placed her hand on it to stop it on ten.

"You have to pay me."

"You cheated," Mitchie complained, pushing Alex's hand away.

"No double spinning."

"You shouldn't cheat then."

"I'm the police, pay up," Alex demanded gratuity while Mitchie shook her head in disagreement. Then, with a sudden tap of the board, some of the houses fell onto the floor.

"Uh, Alex," Mitchie whined before her friend began to tip over other objects. "Stop it, you're destroying the world."

"I should be allowed to destroy it. I'm unsatisfied with life," she claimed, knocking the board over into Mitchie's lap who quickly stood up.

"You're cleaning that up."

"I don't think so, you cheated." Alex stood as well, before the brunette across from her rolled her eyes, pulling her hair out of its restriction, and letting her hair fall across her shoulders.

"Well I guess its just going to stay there," Mitchie walked away from the mess and into the kitchen. Alex shuffled across the floor, before following her. The two opened up some soda, drinking it as Mitchie trailed into her room to grab a movie. She had a large collection of DVDS she hadn't watched since childhood, or since recently, she was always busy. Alex leaned against the bedroom archway as Mitchie flipped through movies.

"We could watch….," the brunette was now sitting on the floor, her eyes searching through her movies quickly as Alex trailed over towards her. She sat across from Mitchie, watching her friend's hands shift from one movie to the next. "I haven't watched this in forever." Mitchie raised Titanic to show the girl, but Alex didn't seem interested in it at all, she slid her hand over the brunette's before plucking the title away and placing it back onto the floor.

"Well, I guess we could watch…" Mitchie went back to shifting through the pile, just before Alex rose her hand up to the brunette's cheek. Mitchie's eyes fluttered up to her friend's before she dropped them back onto her collection, "we could watch…" Alex placed both her hands on Mitchie's, helping her to stand with her. "We don't have to watch a movie we could…" the intentions were clear between the two of how they felt, but they were doing their best to ignore them. Alex stepped over the mess below her as Mitchie pulled away. "We should..leave the room." Mitchie signaled towards the door, but Alex didn't budge, stepping into her more until she found herself pinned against a wall.

Silence engulfed the two. Alex stood as close as she could, not leaving hardly any space between the two of them to move. Mitchie could feel the breath of her friend warm her lips, she kept her eyes on the floor, but suddenly, Alex pressed her fingers under her chin and rose her face to look into hers. Alex plucked her fingers away, finding Mitchie's hands and holding them in her own. Without much hesitation, Alex pressed her lips into Mitchie's, kissing her gently as their breaths became one. The air surrounding them thickened, as Mitchie squeezed the hands that held onto hers. The kissing became a sort of game between them, to see who would break first, it was always Mitchie, but now she stood pinned between a wall and Alex's lips, it seemed impossible to break away. Mitchie sucked her lips in, having Alex pull back in a slight retreat as they both caught their breaths.

"…let go," Mitchie's voice was low, barley audible, but Alex heard her. She released the brunette, still standing in front of her as Mitchie's cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

"Do you not…"

"No," Mitchie shook her head, sliding over and away from the girl in front of her, sitting on her bed with her eyes on her hands.

"Then..I'm sorry." Alex felt as if she said those words more times then she called to the girl. "Its getting harder..for me to not..you know..want to." Alex couldn't stand still, so she paced around the mess on the floor, before heading for the door.

"Its not that..its..its," Mitchie sighed, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say, so she gazed up at the girl now leaning on the door's archway once again a few feet away.

"Forget it." Alex shook her head, "we could watch a movie. It doesn't matter which one."

"I'm sorry." Mitchie's low voice received a nodded response from Alex, who was now on her way to the living room.

_At fourteen Mitchie and Alex were left home alone, and spent most of that time huddled together on Mitchie's bed, shifting through magazines. Alex stood on her knees and crawled behind the girl wrapping her arms around Mitchie's neck and placing her chin on her shoulder. Alex would kiss her cheek, causing her friend to smile and shrug her off, but that's how it always was, its how they always were with one another._

_ Just after Alex's seventeenth birthday, a month or so before Mitchie turned the exact same age, the girls sat in Mitchie's living room watching a movie. It was late, near midnight, when the girls sat close enough to hear the other breath. Mitchie laid across Alex's lap, her hands twirling through the taller girl's hair, barley watching the movie taking place before her. During random parts of the movie, Alex would lean down against Mitchie, kissing her the first few times off guard, until it became a habit among them. Just before the end of the movie, when the movie really begged for attention by the final scenes taking place, Alex kissed Mitchie harder then she ever had before. Mitchie held onto her friend's arm, her fingers gently gripping the smooth skin above her. But when Alex went slightly further, her wandering hands grazing the brunette's thigh, Mitchie felt her fingers tighten against Alex's arm. It was unclear how Alex shifted her legs from under Mitchie until she was completely on top of her, but it happened. Neither girl was worried about getting caught or paying attention to the movie, it was the moment that captured them._

_ Alex's left hand was brushing under Mitchie's skirt slowly, causing slight gasps to escape the brunette, until without much control, Mitchie dug her nails into Alex's shoulder, causing the girl to stop from the pain new to her skin. Their lips parted as Alex straddled Mitchie, glancing over her shoulder at the new scar, with the small specks of blood._

_ "Really Mitchie?" Alex asked sort of indirectly, as she poked at the sore which stung her just by breathing._

_ "I'm sorry." Mitchie laid completely still, not wanting to make things worse, she tried to keep her feelings at bay. When the scratch, now evidently deeper then first thought, Alex moved off of the girl and towards the back of the house where she could clean the scratch up. Mitchie sat up, her eyes on the floor before she stood and trailed towards her friend. Upon spotting Alex attaching a band aid onto her arm Mitchie sighed._

_ "I'm really sorry."_

_ "Its fine, its just…a battle wound," Alex smiled gently, but Mitchie only felt pain._

_ "I'm still sorry."_

_ "Its fine." Alex stood, pacing over to the girl, getting ready to kiss her until Mitchie stepped back._

_ "I don't think we should."_

_ "I said I was fine."_

_ Mitchie hesitated, "I know."_

_ Standing confused, Alex slid her fingers through Mitchie's hair, but the usual sweet smile didn't appear. Alex stepped into Mitchie again but she moved back ever the same._

_ "You don't want to kiss me?"_

_ "Its not that. I don't think…its not a good idea." Mitchie pulled away as Alex let her._

_ "O..okay."_

The scar was still there, ever so real against Alex's right shoulder, but she never paid much attention to it. Mitchie made it into the living room with a movie, sitting on the floor to place it into the player before she felt a small game piece stick her knee. She cleaned up the mess as well, before she glanced over at Alex who was now leaning against the arm of the couch, her hand sitting in her palm as they stared at one another. Mitchie smiled, stood, and sat next to Alex who glanced over at her.

"This movie better not suck," Alex joked, as Mitchie finally let herself relax.

"Its not, you'll love it."

"Lies." Alex waved the words off as the movie began, the dark of the home engulfing them. Mitchie thought about laying in Alex's lap, but she was running through all the things that could go wrong in her head that she kept herself upright. Alex nudged Mitchie in the middle of the movie, as the brunette smiled, gazing at her friend before going back to the television. Ignoring the feelings that were suffocating each of them was hard, but at least they knew the touch of the other, that at least, made it bearable. Mitchie let her eyes fall onto Alex's left shoulder, her arm was covered by her shirt, the fabric reaching normal t-shirt length. Mitchie slowly shifted herself to lay along the couch, as her head fell into Alex's lap, her hair cascading to the side of her face perfectly. Alex glanced at the girl, Mitchie only smiled upward at her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked, before Mitchie shrugged, creating a walking motion with her fingers up the right arm of her friend. "Mitchie?"

"Shush," the brunette whispered, as Alex decided to stop questioning the moment. Mitchie lead her fingers to the bottom rim of Alex's right sleeve, walking her fingers under the fabric as Alex focused on her once again. Mitchie felt the small outlining of what she knew was the scar she caused. She pushed herself up, as Alex let her, before Mitchie sat inward on her friend's lap.

"Should I be worried?" Alex asked as Mitchie plucked the shirt down from the neck area. Then, with a simple gesture, Mitchie leaned into Alex's shoulder, kissing the once damaged area. The brunette sat back up, this time only to look into Alex's eyes. Mitchie guided Alex's hands up her side, and instructed the taller brunette to hold her hands against her waist, which she didn't refuse.

"I um..," Mitchie wanted to speak, but she stopped to rethink her words.

"You what?"

"I um..I was always scared to uh…," Mitchie finally felt the effects of her sitting in Alex's lap.

"Mitchie?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. So..I told myself..I didn't want to do this."

"What?" Alex sat confused, although she could muster what the brunette wanted to say, it wasn't as clear as she'd like.

"I can't handle it." Mitchie was now slowly moving backwards but Alex stopped her, sliding her into her once more.

"You can't handle what?"

"This. Because..what if, what if I..what if I do this again," Mitchie ran her fingers over the fabric where the scar laid.

"Is that what you were worried about for all these months?"

"More or less so." Mitchie nodded, as Alex slightly giggled, kissing the brunette quickly before Mitchie lowered her head.

"Mitchie, it's fine. You're rough, I get it. You're a scratcher, I don't mind."

"Wait, what?"

"If you're scared, because you think you might hurt me…don't be." Alex shook her head, before Mitchie rose her eyes to stare into the girl's before her.

"But what if…"

"Trust me, I'm a big girl. I can handle you."

Silence was once restored, as Mitchie covered her face bashfully. Alex removed her hands, plucking them back before kissing Mitchie's nose.

"You trust me don't you?" Alex asked as Mitchie studied her. She couldn't bare sitting in the girl's lap anymore.

"I trust you." After those words were said, Mitchie slid quickly off her friend to stand. The movie was over and the air felt cleared. Mitchie flicked on the light, shutting off the movie and taking note of the time. Another day and then school would be back in session and she'd be back in the studio from morning to night.

"So now what?" Alex asked, as Mitchie shrugged, she had no idea what her friend was talking about. "I mean," Alex paced to follow Mitchie into her room, "what's next?"

"I don't know. What do you mean what's next?"

"With us? We've been going back and forth with one another for years, maybe we should try something else."

"Like what?" Mitchie's voice was slightly shaky.

"Like, when should we start trying to date..or something."

"Date?" Mitchie shook her head, "Alex, we can't."

"Why? Who says so?"

"I just…," Mitchie stopped near her bed where Alex was now next to her.

"Don't you want us to date?"

"When will we ever have time for that?" Mitchie whispered, her eyes shifting a bit away from Alex's.

"We find time to do this."

"But its not dating, its takes time, and patience, and…understanding."

"Its dating, we just never made it official."

"I don't know." Mitchie tried to move past Alex, but her arms were caught in the grip of her smiling friend.

"Can I make you change your mind?"

"I just…" Mitchie fell onto her bed with Alex sliding on top of her. Alex kissed Mitchie without hesitation, straddling the girl as she held her arms down.

"Do you think I can change your mind?" Alex asked as Mitchie smiled.

"I have to see if…," as Mitchie's words hummed in the air, the house door opened, the creaking noise echoing through the air. Alex stayed still, not moving as Mitchie could feel her heart thump harshly against her chest. "My parents are home."

"Will you go out with me?" Alex asked as Mitchie laid under the girl.

"Alex, I'll get in trouble if I'm caught like this."

"Be my girlfriend."

"Alex.."

"Say yes."

The footsteps of one of her parents, or perhaps both echoed through the halls. Mitchie's room door was wide open, so if anyone was to turn the corner they would see her position.

"Alex." Mitchie whispered.

"Say yes you'll be my girlfriend."

"Alex, please."

"Please say yes."

"Okay…yes. Yes I'll be your girlfriend, now get off." As Mitchie caved in, Alex rolled onto the floor, just as Connie came around the corner carrying something in her hand. Mitchie sat up as Alex gathered her composure and stood.

"Oh girls, look at this." Connie turned a fishbowl around in her hand, confused as the girls were, they nodded. "Alex isn't it a bit late for you to be here?"

"I live across the hall."

"Yes well, say goodbye, we have to head to bed."

"Got'cha." Alex smiled, as Connie went back to her husband, wherever he was in the house. Both girls exchanged a few glances before giggling, parting ways at the front door, just as they always would. "See you tomorrow," Alex announced, as Mitchie nodded, not saying a word. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Both girls slept in their separate homes, cuddled under their separate blankets, nestled in their separate beds. Neither really noticed the new found silence on the city streets. The lights had all gone out, the street was barren. During late night hours a few murmurs would echo into the chilly night air, but not by much. Mitchie awoke the next morning in a slight daze, somehow, although she wasn't sure how, her room window was partially cracked open, the night air had seeped into the room and caused her throat some minor damage. Sore throats annoyed her more then anything else.

Across the hall, Alex was still shifting around in her covers. It wasn't really time for her to get up and start the day, so she found no need in opening her eyes just yet. Both Max and Justin were up once more near eight, playing video games non-stop like it was nobody's business. Mitchie on the other hand would soon find herself busy. She showered, dressed herself in some tights among other things, and made her presence known among her parents.

"What caused dad to get you a fish?" Mitchie ran her fingers across the small round bowl, encasing a bright green and orange creature swimming about.

"I thought it was cute." Connie moved around the kitchen like she knew it from the back of her hand. She pulled out both her daughter and husband's favorites. Cereal and bananas for Mitchie, while toast and eggs were going to be whipped up for her husband.

"Oh, before I forget," Mitchie slid onto a bar stool, grabbing what her mother laid out for her. "I got the part."

"What part?" Both her parents asked in untrained unison.

"The part of Aurora," she shook her head, "sleeping beauty." With the realization of a ballet role, both her mother and father gave her praise. Her dad hugged her with one arm, sitting next to her and congratulating her. While Connie on the other hand ran her fingers through her daughter's slightly tangled hair and smiled.

"This is big is it not?" She asked as Mitchie poured her milk into her cereal.

"Way big," she nodded, "I have the biggest role in the entire play. I'm excited."

"Well you must practice twice as hard then," her mother reassured her, before trailing away.

"I doubt it. I mean as long as…"

"You have to be able to rehearse and get everything down perfectly. It's a big role, you're old enough to take it very seriously, especially if you want to reach Broadway." Connie didn't mean to come off a bit uptight, but to the outside world it would seem just that.

"Well…," Mitchie began eating, staring at the clock a few feet ahead of her above the kitchen cabinets. It ticked away without a care in the world, except for maybe the lack of battery life it had left.

"When will you be fitted for your costume?"

"Mom," Mitchie twirled her revolving chair towards the woman now sitting in the living room, which sat just slightly over a half-gray-wall. "The performance is in a month, fitting won't be until that week. Calm down. I feel like you're more excited about this then I am."

"Well I always have been," Connie was now in her own little world, staring deeply into her fishbowl across from Mitchie.

"I have to meet Miss Hayes, we have practice."

"Have fun."

"Will you pick me up?"

"I thought Alex always dropped you off."

"Its Sunday, she doesn't have practice."

"Call me before class lets out."

"Fine." Mitchie ran into her room to find her dance bag, pulling it up before rushing out of the door, she was heading to rehearsals.

Alex finally plucked herself from the warmth of her bed near noon. She was proud to say she hadn't slobbered while sleeping all over the place. She met her youngest brother, Max, in the hall while he held up a large water gun. He was apparently in search of Justin, for some odd reason or another. Without really emerging into a daily routine, Alex checked herself in the mirror and walked across the hall, knocking swiftly at the wooden door before her. The knob turned, and upon seeing light from the other side, Mr. Torres gazed down at the short girl at his door.

"Yes?" He could see the door across the hall slightly ajar.

"Hey, is Mitchie home?"

"No, she's at rehearsals."

"When will she be back?" Alex felt in her stomach that she had more things to say about last night, but that would have to wait until she was with Mitchie again.

"She might be late at practice, I'm not sure."

"How late?"

"She has a big play to practice for. She'll be late quite a lot." Chris never had anything against Alex, he saw her numerous times and always felt the same about her. She was someone else's kid, and although he never wanted any, Mitchie was enough. So one was his social cutoff limit.

"Can you tell her I came by?"

"Sure." But Chris would forget, Alex was sure of it.

It was near eight at night when Mitchie finally made it home, exhausted and tired, ready to sleep the last hours of the day away. Connie had made a quick dinner which her daughter ate in the car, although it only takes them three minutes to get to the house from the studio. Mitchie fell into her bed, rolling up into a ball as the aches and pains of the day seemed to melt away, _but not quickly enough_, she thought.

Muffled words by her parents faded into the night, shushing the world around her as she fell into a deeper sleep. Mitchie really didn't give much thought about last night, she had no time to think, and was by far too exhausted to think now. She had school in the morning and practice until eight after that, and at some point she would have to work gymnastics back into her daily schedule, it was enough to force Mitchie to fall to sleep faster. Within minutes, which Mitchie felt were more like seconds, she slept, and all was calm.

But in the other condo across the hall, anything was but calm. Alex was up all day waiting for Mitchie to get home, and didn't realize when her parents actually brought her into the house. Wasn't they suppose to talk, about relationship stuff, Mitchie and Alex of course. Or, were relationships suppose to feel exactly like friendships? She had nothing to go by, so she felt maybe this is how things were suppose to be. With a confused head, Alex laid in bed after dinner. Normally a person would text someone else at this time of night, which was now eleven, but Alex lacked one thing, a cell phone. Weeks ago Max had dropped her device in the toilet, and well, its sleeping with the fishes. Alex closed her eyes, stretching herself out, knowing that she'd be up early for class. After school she would have to determine if volleyball was something she wanted to continue or not, she didn't know.

The night past, and the day began as any other typical day. Mitchie and Alex both awoke in their separate homes near six the following morning. Mitchie ate her breakfast, showered, and packed a new bag for ballet while finding remaining things for her homework project she left off. Alex lazily laid on her bed, turning for at least ten minutes before walking into the living room, sitting on the couch, and laying down just the same. Her brothers moved through the house, making noise to indicate it was time for her to either shower or eat, which both seemed like a lot of work, but Alex forced herself to do them. Sleepily of course.

When the time was set, and the day began, it was hard to even notice the small sparks that sat between them. It was like the old days, nothing changed. Mitchie would stay at practice, doing her routines over and over until they were perfect. And Alex, barley willing to play volleyball anymore, stuck with the team for a few more winnings. Alex wondered if Mitchie felt it too, the longing, not only for the other as something more, but for the friendship that always seemed to kindle something, and then slightly fizzle out. It was a hard act to follow, life, but it was done every day, from morning to night, from night until dusk, and dusk until dawn. They passed each other without a simple hello, it was weird, it seemed implausible, and yet it was happening, just as the seconds ticked and the minutes changed.

One morning, before the fitting of 'sleeping beauty,' Alex ditched Volleyball practice that happened one early Saturday morning, and sat outside her condo door. Mr. and Mrs. Torres' no matter how nice they always seemed to her, made sure that Mitchie kept focus on her upcoming performance, which meant they kept her away from her. Alex knew Mitchie was at home, so she patiently waited at her door as neighbors walked by and the busy hallways turned quiet. The dark red carpet seemed to move when stared at for a long period of time, it was something that required imagination. When the doorknob of the Torres' home turned, Mitchie walked out, sporting a light blue sundress, a small feather clipped into her hair matched. Alex stood, her arms crossed as she thought of a way to greet her friend, who turned out to be her girlfriend, but they seemed to still be strictly in the friend zone.

"Mitchie." Alex nodded, as the brunette noticed her, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I live across the hall."

"I know, which makes it kind of weird that I haven't seen you." The brunette closed her house door, running her fingers through a few strands of hair as Alex kept her arms crossed.

"Were you ignoring me?"

"What?" Mitchie asked, almost blushing, "no."

"Is that spelled, y-e-s."

"No. Its spelled n-o." Both girls were at a lost for words. What were they suppose to say next? It was three weeks since they last actually had a true conversation.

"Why are you so busy all of a sudden?" Alex didn't feel like waiting to ask the question that bothered her the most. Her eyes were focusing on Mitchie's as the brunette began walking away. Alex caught up. "So you're not going to answer me?"

"I have a fitting. And its not that…I really don't know. I've been practicing a lot and…"

"Its fine Mitchie, at least be truthful with me." Alex wasn't mad, just slightly confused as to why Mitchie stayed quiet about certain things. If they could of spoke about the studio and volleyball she was sure they'd each understand the other.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mitchie's eyes read confusion, but Alex didn't pick up on it. As Mitchie neared the steps between the elevator and a cutoff wall, Alex stopped her.

"One day we're fine and the next you're avoiding me."

"I am not." Mitchie pleaded, her eyes shifting slightly away from the girl in front of her.

"Yes you are, its like you don't even care about us."

"What us?" Mitchie whispered, but the words didn't seem to come out right. Alex stood frozen, could someone forget that fast? Hurt someone they were suppose to care about just like that? "I didn't mean that, I meant.."

"Its fine." Alex couldn't think of what else to do, let Mitchie go, or continue talking. So she did nothing.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie lowered her eyes to the floor, before her watch began to beep, she was late for her fitting. "I meant…what us are you talking about. The 'us' that barley speak to each other, or the 'us' that is super busy or the 'us,' that never happened?"

Nothing came from Alex's mouth. She knew Mitchie her entire life, and this wasn't something she'd do. Without a word, Alex stepped away from the brunette next to her and made a quick decision to head out to volleyball. She moved into the elevator, with confusion running ramped through her. What had she said? Both Mitchie and Alex were new at this dating thing, and they both could feel the other was hurt, rather it was the lack of communication or whatever. But what hurt most was the confusion now drifting in the air between them.

"If I did something wrong," Mitchie began as the elevator doors closed and Alex was no longer in sight. The brunette sighed, gazing back at her house door before making it down the steps. She had to get to her fitting. Once at the bottom, Mitchie flung the door open spotting Alex leaning against a nearby wall. She hesitated to walk out, this new feeling of uncertainty was eating away at her. She didn't know if she would be doing something right, or completely wrong. She took a few steps out, letting the door close behind her. In the distance the busy lobby was going on as usual. The two would stick out like a sore thumb, but neither minded.

"I should listen to what you have to say." Alex crossed and uncrossed her arms so many times, Mitchie had to hold her hand in order to make her stop. They could still feel it, the weakness they got from being around one another, but why did this contact make them nuts when it came to talking about their feelings. Why did it also have to bring in a string of confusion?

"You're still my number one girl," Mitchie smiled as Alex nodded. "We can talk tonight after dinner, like always." Mitchie wanted to reassure Alex that although she had to leave, she was making time for the two of them.

"Promise?" Alex stood, pulling away slightly.

"Yes," Mitchie nodded, before she glanced away. "I'm kind of late."

"Just go."

Hesitation.

Silence.

Mitchie slowly passed by Alex, her eyes on the ground as she made it towards the lobby and out the front doors. She still carried confusion on her shoulders. She couldn't shake the feeling between her and Alex, and the further she paced, the more she thought, and the more she thought, the slower she carried herself. At a stoplight from the studio she completely stood in place, her eyes shifting through the traffic as she held onto the light-pole nearby. On green she would have to cross. She admitted to herself, in all honesty, that it was hard to really think at all during the past few weeks of rehearsals. She committed herself to her best friend, the only person who understood her and yet she haven't thought about her once since that night. Mitchie took a deep breath as the light switched, she still didn't move. She was a dancer, that's what she did…what she does, and yet she felt dancing held her back from a lot of things, but she knew she'd never quit. Her eyes darted through the crowd as she quickly ran before the light switched once more.

Alex stood outside the condo building taking in the sun. She didn't want to go into some type of deep thought thing, because for nights on end that's all she'd been doing. She trusted Mitchie's word, she'd be seeing her after dinner, she was sure of it. As the warm air turned slightly chilly, the street life of hustle and bustle calmed down, and so Alex decided to head back to the condo, just to get her mind off of the unwanted thoughts she told herself she wasn't going to have.

"Did the fitting go well?" Connie asked her daughter as they sat around the dinner table. Mitchie nodded, but no words came out. She seemed to be focused more into the food on her plate, although not eating it, then she was in the moment.

"Next week is the big performance, are you excited?" Although she didn't know it, Connie seemed to be scratching at a scar that her daughter was fighting against.

"Mitchie?" Chris cut in, tapping his daughter's fingers with his fork as she glanced over at him. Her face was blank, expressionless, and to parents, it seemed all too familiar.

"Boy troubles?" Her dad asked, poking at his mashed potatoes.

"Girl troubles?" Her mother added, although not very into hearing relationship troubles from a seventeen year old.

"I'm fine." A whisper, the only coherent word from the girl.

"Liar," her dad joked, poking her this time with the prong end of his fork, but a new found glare made him retreat.

"I um…I have to go across the hall, if that's okay."

"And skip out on this amazing food?" Chris made a face showing his daughter he didn't agree with her mother's cooking either.

"I just…"

"Go," Connie told her, "your father and I have to talk about his criticism of my food."

"Its delicious," he smiled, shaking his head, not agreeing with himself in the least. Mitchie excused herself from the table and out the door, walking across the hall with swift precession. Max answered, not really paying attention to who it was, he twisted the knob and continued to do whatever it is that he does. Mitchie lead herself to the familiar room in the back of the house, passing photographs of the kids and their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Russo seemed extremely busy lately, never around, the effect could rub off in a negative way against their kids, but if it did, no one said a word. Alex was on her stomach in her bedroom, her face buried into her sheets as she read a book. Mitchie knocked lightly with her knuckles, letting herself in before closing the door. But that's when that sense of confusion drifted back into the air, it engulfed both girls in it. It was so thick a knife couldn't even cut the tension. Mitchie sat on the edge of the bed, not too far from Alex and her book.

"Hey," Mitchie whispered as her friend or girlfriend, she wasn't sure, nodded before smiling.

"Hi."

"So," sighing loudly, Mitchie read the cover of Alex's book in her head upon seeing the words.

"So…where do we begin?"

"I don't know." Mitchie shrugged, her eyes falling onto the dark purple sheets she sat on.

"Could we start on where we think this is suppose to be going?" Alex was still gazing at her book intently, her eyes never leaving the page. She could sense the girl sitting next to her, but she only let her presence effect her on the inside.

"This?" Mitchie questioned, "do you mean us?"

"This, whatever it is that we're suppose to be doing."

"Oh, where was it suppose to be going?" Neither could be more confused by the other then they were. Alex wanted Mitchie to do all of the talking, while the brunette decided it was Alex who needed to get whatever she had to say out in the open. It was a point in their friendship they never got to. Both were always capable of forming sentences and speaking to one another no matter what the conditions, but not now, words were the enemy it seemed.

"I asked you first." Alex wasn't really reading anymore, her eyes were only on the pages to keep herself focused on something, anything.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't give much thought to it." Mitchie took a sigh of relief, she didn't feel it was necessary to keep lying to herself about it. She didn't think much about her and Alex, it was best not to lie.

"So you don't really care?"

"Its not that. I was so busy…I am really busy and…"

"Do you like to dance Mitch?" Alex's words seemed to come out of the blue. What did she mean by that? Of course she did. Also, what was with the nickname?

"You know I love to dance."

"And given the chance, would you dance for your entire life?"

"Of course I would." Mitchie seemed thrilled to finally be talking about ballet, at least it was familiar ground between the two. Alex sat upright, closing her book before staring into Mitchie's eyes.

"And given the chance to dance forever, would you regret something about your life?"

"I hate riddles," Mitchie rolled her eyes just before Alex stood on her knees. The bed sucked her in slightly, giving her a firm leverage.

"Our friendship, it means the world to you, does it not?"

"Of course it does." At least Alex wasn't so confusing to Mitchie anymore, the air seemed to lessen as they spoke.

"Our friendship, your ballet, my volleyball, all are important to us in some way, right?" Alex crawled towards the edge of the bed, finally sitting next to the brunette to her right.

"Its all very valid." Mitchie nodded, just as Alex nodded.

"I want to know one thing."

"Sure."

"If there is ever time in your life… for more then what I stated, then let me know."

"What do you mean?"

"If there is ever time for love, I'll be here."

"But I do love you." Mitchie lowered her head upon hearing those words float from her lips.

"But there isn't time for it, and I understand."

"Well I've always said I could make time." Mitchie smiled gently, but nothing was returned.

"Our friendship is what kept us going this long. Maybe friendship is what we need right now." It was obvious Alex didn't believe a word she was telling the girl next to her, but to have the least amount of pain inflicted on herself, she would have to believe what she was saying.

"I thought you really wanted to date me."

"But you never have time. Besides, I think with being friends…neither one of us gets hurt." The pain in Alex's voice hit Mitchie, she could hear it. They sat silently for a few seconds, before Mitchie thumbed her friend's hand.

"I think if we only stay friends," Mitchie pulled her fingers away, folding her hands in her lap as she nudged Alex to look at her, "if we stay friends, we both get hurt anyway."

"But this isn't working." It was true, three weeks of barley saying 'hello' to one another showed their lack of communication, on Mitchie's end at least, Alex felt.

"We can try to make it work now."

"Its not a good idea." Alex stood off her bed, as her friend followed her with her eyes. "We seem to work better this way."

"So we're going to go backwards?"

"We can never go forward," Alex stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Because of me," Mitchie whispered. Alex didn't want to say _yes because of you_, but she could feel that at least they both knew why they were always stuck at square one. "Its always because of me." Mitchie stood, "but I said I would try, that's something."

"You mean the world to me Mitchie, but I refuse to let myself force you into something you're not ready for."

"I.."

"I thought a lot about this, but it always came down to what I wanted instead of what we wanted."

"Alex," Mitchie stepped over to her friend, giving her the best smiled she could before she wrapped her arms around her into a hug.

"Dancing is who you are, its what you live." Alex felt torn, but she knew she was doing what was best for Mitchie, then what was best for herself, mainly, her heart.

"I promise," Mitchie brushed her lips against the taller girl's ear, "I promise that when this performance is over, we'll have all the time in the world to be together."

"Um-hum,"Alex mumbled, not believing the words she wished were true. Dancing came first in Mitchie's life, her friend wasn't willing to change that. But at least, she felt, Mitchie's heart would make the decision for her somewhere down the line. As the brunette pulled back, staring into Alex's eyes, they both shook the feelings of misunderstandings away.

"Here," Mitchie pulled Alex's hand towards hers, linking their pinkies like they use to do as kids. "I'm promising myself to you. I will be yours, and only yours. But you have to promise to wait for me," Mitchie knew that she was dedicated to dance, and she now knew Alex understood that. As they both glanced at one another, their eyes burning deeply into the souls of the other, Alex forced herself to nod, hurt that Mitchie was still choosing dance over her, but she could wait, she hoped.

"Promise me you'll wait," Mitchie shook the linked pinkies, as Alex, for the first time in their friendship, let a few tears fall and streak her cheek. She couldn't say the promise, it hurt too much to wait any longer. "Please Alex."

"I'll try." The words of the taller brunette shook. Her voice was weak, but nothing could change how she felt at that moment.

"I can't take that," Mitchie felt torn now. _I'll try_, to her, sounded more like_, I can't._ "Please Alex, please wait for me."

It seemed the world around them zoomed in ten fold just to keep them sealed into a bubble. The moment before the girls seemed to be the only thing happening in time, how untrue that was, it still seemed that way. Alex brushed her tears with her loose hand before Mitchie let one fall down her own cheek. She could hold tears in longer, although her throat was burning from lump now formed by the aches and pains she felt of just saying the words she was saying.

"Please wait for me," Mitchie said once more, but Alex was too blinded by her new found tears to say anything. Mitchie released the girl's hand, pulling herself into her once more, hugging her tightly as they both felt tears streak their cheeks. It would be easy to quit ballet, but regret would definitely follow. Mitchie dedicated her entire life to perfecting her skill of dance, and now that she was sure she was at the top, it was hard to let it all go. She loved Alex, she loved her more then anything else on the Earth, anything else in her life and yet she couldn't just quit.

"I don't want to hold you back," Mitchie gasped out, her tears wetting the tips of Alex's hair. "But I don't want to let you go either." This had never happened between them before, the realization that although they loved one another, and although they felt like they could fight for one another, the best thing they could do, was let go of one another. Mitchie kissed Alex's cheek, rubbing her own eyes after stepping back. The were tired of crying, but the pain in both of their chests was unbearable. _So this is what it must feel like to be in love_, Alex thought. As Mitchie took a deep breath, Alex cut her off before she could speak.

"I'll wait. But please don't take forever."

** I'm writing an epilogue soon, but I have class and have to scurry on to it. Its different, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same.**


	2. Epilogue

** You guys are beyond amazing. No words can explain how strongly I feel about each and every one of you. I owe my writing to you, I promise that I do.**

_** Epilogue**_

The wind whipped through the autumn air with fierce precision. It pierced the trees and shook the leaves, creating crackling noises from fallen twigs. The people in the streets bundled up just slightly in warm vests or sweaters, jackets covering their arms as they went along with their day as usual. Ballet never rests, but the performance of Sleeping Beauty was over, and after seven months of dancing, warm-ups and endless tireless days, Mitchie was ready to take a break. Her mother helped her clean out her dressing room, the mirror lights getting turned off for the final time this season.

"Did you enjoy your last show?" Connie was smiling at her daughter, her hands working swiftly placing things in order. Mitchie was barley paying attention however, her mind was elsewhere. "Sweetie?" Her mother glanced at her.

"The last show was good. Like the rest."

"Well I think it went fantastic. I just wish your dad would've been able to come."

"Yeah." Mitchie nodded, her dark brown hair falling against her cheeks, as the curls slowly began to unfurl from the bun they once sat in.

"I bet you're excited to have a little time off. I heard the studio was putting on another show in the next few months, auditions are taking place in two weeks and…"

"Mom, can I not think about dancing right now? I just want to… think about something else." Mitchie bit on her bottom lip, sighing to herself. She had removed her makeup but still found herself dressed in a knee length tutu of bright sky-blue, matching the glittered top and head piece. She was too tired to change just then, so when her mother packed everything, she happily carried her bag to the car.

"Your dad should be at home and we could…"

"Mom do you mind if I skip dinner with you guys tonight. I have something I want to do elsewhere."

"What would you have planned at…"

"Mom," Mitchie sighed, her dark brown eyes rolling from the car's dashboard towards the window.

"Well you don't have to get a bad attitude about it."

"Mom!"

"Mitchie."

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen in three months, can't I plan some things and you just let me act on impulses sometimes?"

"You're still living in my house, and since when did you want to do things for yourself?"

"Since I felt smothered by you and dad."

"We don't smother you."

"That's what parents who smother their children say," the short car ride to the house was all Mitchie needed to end the conversation. She hopped from the car so fast she almost ripped the blue silk lining on her tutu.

"Mitchie…" Connie followed her daughter with her eyes until she disappeared inside the building. With such luck, Mitchie spotted a familiar brunette hopping into the nearby elevator.

"Alex!" Mitchie waved as her friend glanced up at her. There wasn't really a big attempt by the taller brunette to hop from the closing electric doors. Although Mitchie and Alex would speak to one another, keeping up with their usual routine, seven months took their toll on the other girl. As the doors closed Connie caught up with her daughter after parking.

"You seem so tempered Mitchie." Connie brushed her fingers through her daughter's hair as a sigh escaped the girl.

"I have to go up the stairs." Without another word Mitchie made her way up the seven flights, not really getting winded since she was in amazing shape from dance, and considering elevators were her fear, she was use to the steps. As she pulled open the door to the seventh floor she met Alex waiting for her with crossed arms.

"I was in my own little world just moments ago," Alex admitted, her arms crossed before Mitchie nodded.

"Its okay. I just wanted to tell you," the brunette began pacing around her friend, "I am officially done with my role as Aurora."

"Con-grats."

"You don't seem happy."

"Well…I thought you liked dancing. Besides you seemed pretty excited to be playing the sleeping princess."

"Yeah I guess." Mitchie couldn't pinpoint what felt not really awkward, but sort of different in Alex. But instead of racking her brain all day, she scooped Alex's pinkie between hers, linking them together before raising them slightly. "So…"

"So what?" Alex asked, shaking her head as the elevator reopened once more, as Connie stepped out with Mitchie's bags.

"Sweetie get the door will you?" The woman huffed out, as her daughter rolled her eyes for the second time that day. "Mitchie, please."

"Mom I…"

"Now." The commanding tone in her mother's voice was stern, so of course the girl had to listen. Without letting Alex's pinkie go, Mitchie tugged the girl down the hall with her, pushing open her house door as her mother walked past the two of them.

"I just don't get you today." Connie dropped her bags onto the floor as Alex bumped into Mitchie's back on accident. "Will you put your things up or are you going to force me to do it?"

"Mom, not now." Mitchie tugged on Alex again, this time leading her to her room. Neither her mother nor herself noticed her father's absence. In the back of the condo sat Mitchie's room, and at this time of the year she had everything trimmed in bright orange. Her bed fabric had shapes of white circles covering it from top to bottom. Her curtains were just the same shade of orange, as well as the throw pillows in different sections of the room.

"What's up with that back there?" Alex asked as her friend finally let her go.

"What do you mean?"

"The thing with your mom."

"Oh, I don't know." Mitchie shrugged, walking over to her bed before tapping the space next to her as she sat. Alex followed.

"So…," Mitchie glanced over her shoulder to her left, watching as the taller brunette focused on her confused.

"What?"

"What do you mean what. I thought we agreed that after I was done in the studio you and I would date."

"Wait…what?" Alex knew what Mitchie was saying was true, but the way this came up to her made her want to slightly laugh. "Mitch, is this what that's about."

"Okay…can we stay specific, I'm getting confused here."

"You can't just expect us to start dating just like that. I mean…"

"Well why not?"

"Mitch…" Alex couldn't think of a way to explain what was running through her head. "We both can understand each other right?"

"I guess."

"And we've both known each other for a pretty long time right?"

"Where is this going?" Mitchie asked. Just months ago she told Alex that she was promising herself to her, she didn't know what they would be waiting on now. Alex told her she'd wait…Mitchie stopped thinking, turning inward slightly to face the girl next to her.

"I just…"

"I um." Mitchie cut her off. "You didn't start dating someone without telling me have you?"

"Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Stop kidding." Mitchie could feel a slight jealously arise in her although she didn't know whoever this person was she was making up in her head.

"Mitch, I'm not dating anyone."

"Oh."

"Listen," Alex turned towards the girl so they could sit perfectly across from one another. "I still want 'us' to happen. But I've waited this long. It doesn't feel right at this moment."

"What?" Mitchie stood onto the floor. What was different, was they really talking about when they should start dating? "Alex, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I. Everyday…since the talk in your room…." Mitchie took a breath, she knew she was getting herself worked up. "Listen," she sat back down. "I thought the deal was, we would wait until after my performances and we were going to start dating."

"I promised to wait for you, and I did that."

"So I don't get what's the problem."

"Mitch," Alex brushed her fingers across her friend's cheeks, staring into her eyes as she spoke, "do you hear yourself right now? You seem stressed. You're not acting like yourself. Maybe we should continue this in the morning."

"I'm acting like this because you're confusing me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"What's wrong with me then?"

"Nothing," Alex shook her head as Mitchie quickly slid Alex's fingers away from her face. "Then I don't get why…"

"Hey. When you get some sleep, and start acting like Mitchie…we could talk." Alex stood, as Mitchie did the same.

"Why are you confusing me? Do you want to date me or not?" Mitchie crossed her arms, a rare thing for her to do.

"Meet me tomorrow okay?"

"Why can't we clear this right now?"

"Shush. Sleep." Alex signaled to the plush pillows waiting for someone to lay against them. "Goodnight Mitch."

"Stop calling me that."

Alex was the one confused now. She began calling Mitchie by her nickname not too long ago, it kind of stuck, and so she found a habit of using her friend's five letter name then seven. But without another word, Alex slid out of Mitchie's room, noticing Connie staring at her from the end of the hallway.

"Mitchie's a bit cranky. I'm glad she can have a break now." Alex said her goodnights and made her way for her home across the hall. She slept, her mind calmer then most nights.

The next day held stale morning air. It was an odd warm day for the city of New York, but no one seemed to let it effect them entirely. Max and Justin went straight for their Saturday morning cartoons as their sister got herself dressed in the bedroom. Alex tossed on a pair of jeans with a dark purple top, pulling her outfit together by placing her hair in a pony-tail and sliding on some flats. Across the hall, Mitchie awoke better then the day before. She admit that last night she was tired, her eyes heavy and her body ached, but she was still better then the previous day. She ate breakfast with her mother, with no sign of her father anywhere. Mitchie showered, before letting her wavy hair drip dry. She tossed on a thick-fabric sundress of white with a small shoulder length black shawl.

"Feeling better today?" Connie asked upon cleaning the dishes.

"Yeah. I guess I was tired yesterday."

"I guess so." Her mother agreed, before she scribbled something on a small sheet of paper. "I'll be heading out in a few minutes, do you think you can manage being home alone for a while?"

"Yeah," the girl nodded in response, "by the way, where's dad?"

"I think he's working late or something."

"On a Saturday?"

"Possibly." Connie nodded, writing a few more things on a small sheet of paper after glancing in her fridge. "Will you be going out today?"

"I don't know. Not unless Alex wants to do something."

"You'll be seeing more of her?"

"She's my best friend."

"I know." Connie grabbed her purse and her small scribbled on piece of paper before kissing her daughter's forehead, "I'll see you in two hours or so."

"Okay." Mitchie nodded, as her mother left the house in a bit of a hurry. The brunette stood on the hardwood maple floor, her toes getting chilled by the touch. Mitchie stepped over to the front door to lock it, something her mother always forgot to do, but before she could attempt to turn the lock, Alex walked in. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry." Alex quickly took notice of her friend hopping on one foot, her shawl falling to the floor as she tried to tend to her toe. "I'm so sorry Mitchie."

"Its okay," she hissed, "just a jammed toe." She continued to swirl around as Alex closed the door, reaching for her friend's bruised foot. "No-no don't touch it."

"Let me see it."

"No." Mitchie hopped towards the living room as Alex followed.

"Just let me see."

"No," she continued to chant, although both of them knew Mitchie could cave in fast.

"Oh, let me take a look."

"No, don't look at my feet."

"Mitchie, I just want to see if its really hurt."

"I'm a dancer its fine."

"Yeah, I can tell by how you're avoiding household objects such as tables and plants. Stop." Alex ran for Mitchie as she finally knocked against the edge of the sofa, falling over the arm of it as she tried catching her balance. She failed, falling over the thing, but catching the bottom of her dress in her hands so it wouldn't fly up. Then, as she laid against the cushions, Alex walked over towards her side.

"See, you should of let me see it." Alex sat at her friend's waist. Mitchie staring at her with caution. "Let me take a look." Reaching for Mitchie's right foot, Alex examined it. Nothing seemed hurt, just a slight red spot at the tip of the big-toe, no biggie.

"What made you burst into my house you criminal?" Mitchie tapped her friend's arm in revenge.

"I saw your mom leave. I thought to myself, hum, a young girl all alone, this is my chance."

"To what?" Mitchie questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"To come over, duh." Alex said this statement in a preppy tone before both girls went through a fit of laughter.

"Well I'm glad you came over."

"Me too." Alex tapped Mitchie's exposed thigh as the brunette laying down froze up slightly, before she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"So, you wanted to continue our conversation about last night?" Mitchie asked, although she knew that she personally wanted to get things cleared up between them.

"I do but..that's not why I came over."

"Its not?" Mitchie asked, as Alex shook her head.

"No. I came over to ask you if you wanted to go to a movie tonight. I kind of have to babysit Max and a few friends and I thought, hey, why not invite Mitchie."

"To babysit?"

"Yeah, that's what friends are for."

"Okay..but when are we going to talk about us?"

'"Us' in being?"

"Alex!"

"What?"

"You sound exactly how I use to."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," Mitchie pouted, pushing her bottom lip out slightly further then her top one.

"And?"

"And what? Its annoying."

"Noooo," Alex gasped as Mitchie narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Anyway. Is that the only reason you came over?" Mitchie tugged at the bottom rim of her sundress, to keep it down, although she was no longer laying flat.

"No, not really. To be honest, I want to kiss you."

"Oh." Mitchie lowered her eyes before facing Alex once more. "Then what's stopping you?"

"Nothing I guess. Or just me."

"Then," Mitchie smiled, her eyes spilling out secrets as she glanced flirtatiously at the girl in front of her.

"But I won't kiss you, not yet at least."

"Why not?" Mitchie pouted once more.

"Because… if I kiss you now, I don't think I'd stop." Alex stood after speaking her mind, holding her hand out for Mitchie to grab. So she did, as they both stood. The view behind them was of the city below, the curtains were left drawn open so the natural sunlight could pour in. "

"Alex, I wouldn't hold it against you if you kissed me right now." Mitchie innocently placed her hands behind her own back, interlacing her fingers between the others.

"I can't."

"But I want you to kiss me."

"But I won't."

"Then what if I kiss you first?" Mitchie rose her eyebrows, as Alex gave a gentle smile.

"I should probably head back across the hall. You should change into something warmer, the wind is crazy today."

"Huh," Mitchie placed her hands to her side once more, feeling slightly defeated that she didn't get her way.

"I'll come back over around five."

"Wait," The shorter brunette, Mitchie, quickly laced Alex's fingers between hers, stepping into her with the same speed and precession.

"Mitch, you heard what I said."

"But you know I'm persistent." With a gentle smile, the shorter brunette glanced at Alex, leaning forward after tilting slightly up on her tip-toes.

"Mitch me haven't even talked."

"We can do that later." Mitchie pressed her lips into Alex's, letting the warmth of her friend's skin warm her lips, sending sparks through her, causing shivers to drift down her back. Mitchie held tightly onto Alex's hands which sat on the both of their sides. The tighter Mitchie held onto the girl in front of her, the harder the kiss seemed to get. Dazedly, Mitchie pulled back, with this new found feeling surging through her. Things that happened between her and Alex never seemed to amaze her, because they were always new, always different. This feeling, although they've kissed numerous times before, was different then the others because never had she and Alex recognized and verbally stated the feelings they had for one another.

"Okay," Mitchie smiled, "you can go now." She let herself gently stand completely still on the floor. Alex continued to examine the brunette's face with her eyes, it seemed she was looking for something, some reason to pull away. Alex's next breath was heavy, but much needed before she gripped Mitchie's face between her hands, one check nestled in each palm, before she kissed her again, this time not giving much of an option to pull away. Although it seemed Mitchie didn't give Alex that option either. The kiss lingered, cutting off much needed air between the two. Mitchie's fingers rose up and held onto Alex's shoulders just before she pulled back.

"O-kay," Mitchie huffed out, as she was left winded. Alex thumbed her friend's face in between her hands as Mitchie gave a smile. It was the silent communication that the two had between one another which left them awed at times. Alex pulled back as Mitchie nodded, understanding that this was no longer their playful kissing, it felt different, more connected.

"Five o'clock." Alex reminded the girl as she nodded.

"Five o'clock," Mitchie repeated after her.

Once alone, Mitchie gathered her shawl from the floor and slid it onto a stool near the kitchen. She had to make the decision on either to change, or wear some suede black boots with her dress, she chose the shoes. Neither of Mitchie's parents came home within the next two hours, although Connie is usually on time if she says she'll be. Mitchie laid on her couch staring at the ceiling, the silence in the condo was deafening. She was bored. She could barley stay awake, so within minutes she drifted off to sleep, her right hand laying across her stomach as her legs sat propped up on the end of the couch, crossed one over the other as she began to dream. The city went on as usual, people minding their own business, rushing to get from point 'a' to point 'b' without much care. As five o'clock approached, Alex gave a good knock to Mitchie's house door, but only silence was returned.

"Mitchie?" She called out, knocking on the door once more, but she knew if the girl was in her room she couldn't hear the door. So Alex took it upon herself to walk back across the hall and grab her spare key from her bedroom nightstand. Every since the two girls knew where the other lived, around age twelve or so, they began to share house keys. Alex walked back to the condo across the hall after grabbing the key and opened the door. The light from outside created a dim yellow-orange luminance around the living room. Alex spotted then end of what seemed to be shoes, so she made her way over to them. She spotted Mitchie asleep, one hand laying across her stomach while her other arm limply laid over her eyes. Alex tapped the tip of the black suede boot with her index finger, but still no movement came from the girl. Mitchie was breathing gently, her chest slowly rising and falling to show sign of life. Alex let a small smile grace her face before she carried her index higher on her friend's boot.

The once hallow noise turned into silence. Alex couldn't hear anything as she slid her finger onto Mitchie's knee. The brunette sleeping shifted, but not by much, as Alex smiled, tapping her friend's lower thigh.

"Oh Mitchie, I'm harassing you," Alex whispered, as the brunette under her moved her hand away from her face. She was slowly awaking, but was still half-asleep. "get up or you'll be sorry." Alex moved her hand away as she reached the upper thigh of the sleeping girl. "Oh really?" Alex stood where she was, taking notice of a clock that read five. "Hey." Alex poked Mitchie's stomach softly as the brunette turned, "come on, its five o'clock." But still the girl laid still. "The house is on fire," Alex said in a calmer yet louder tone as Mitchie opened her eyes, pulling back away from the brunette standing. "I put the fire out."

"You scared me!" Mitchie ran her hand over her chest, although saying the house was on fire barley made much movement take place.

"I had to wake you up."

"And just calling my name wouldn't have worked?"

"Nope. I tried." Alex helped the brunette stand before they stepped away slowly.

"You're ridiculous."

"Thank you. We have to go."

"Wait," Mitchie ran towards the back of the house, "mom?"

"I don't think she's here," Alex yelled where her friend ran. "I let myself in."

"She said she'd be back by now."

"I'm sure both your mom and dad will be back when we come from the show."

"Yeah, you're right." Mitchie nodded, pulling her shawl over her shoulders before the two met Max and his friends outside. The movie theater was just a block or so away towards the north, so they all decided to walk there, although no one would drive anyway in the city of traffic. Max and his three friends paced ahead of the two girls.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Mitchie asked, watching the different street signs dim in and out of light.

"I didn't say we were going to see a movie. Max and his friends are, I asked if you wanted to go to the movies."

"Wait, what?"

"You and I are going to the beach."

"But its cold." Although the autumn air was slightly warm, the wind chilled mostly everything it touched.

"Trust me," Alex smiled. Mitchie didn't choose to argue, so she only sighed, nodding in response as they neared the theater. Max and his friends went inside, telling Alex the leaving time before her and Mitchie made it the few blocks or so where the city finally opened up. In front of the girls sat a perfectly large beach, with lightly yellow colored sand grains covering the ground. To the right, maybe half a mile or so was the city, and behind them, just a block away was the rest of it. There was small groups of people walking the distance of the waves along the beach front, ignoring the blowing winds. Mitchie however could feel her legs chill.

"So what are we going to do here until the movie ends?" Mitchie asked, holding onto her arms as Alex lead the way. They began making it from the perfectly paved sidewalk into the sand. Instinctively both girls pulled off their shoes, Alex her converses and Mitchie her boots. They carried them loosely in one hand as Mitchie held onto Alex's hand with her other one. They trailed the sand until they reached the waves rushing onto the beach, no one to their left or right, just the two of them standing there.

"The water's warm," Mitchie didn't try to touch the water which rushed onto the sand, but it touched her toes causing a smile to rush across her face.

"The weather is so odd that somehow the sun warmed the water up enough to be near seventy."

"I can feel that," Mitchie placed her boots a bit in the distance before holding her dress from blowing at the bottom, carrying herself into the water. Alex watched the brunette move deeper into the water until she was almost up to her knees in the warm liquid. "Come in," Mitchie waved as Alex glanced down at her clothes. There was no way her jeans would pull up past the upper half of her ankles, she was sporting skinny jeans.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"Please," Mitchie placed her fingers together, folding them as she focused on Alex's eyes. A method she perfected as a kid when dealing with the older brunette.

"No."

"Yes," Mitchie stomped, before she found herself splashing a large amount of water up onto herself. Alex burst into laughter as the brunette stormed back onto the beach.

"I'm sorry but that was…." Alex was cut off by Mitchie tugging on her friend's arm. It seemed as if they were the only two there, on the beach that day, although they were sure they saw other people just moments ago. The harder Alex laughed about the splash her friend caused, the further Mitchie drug her into the water. "Oh my gosh, stop Mitchie…" the warm water pushed itself against Alex's covered jeaned knees, before suddenly she found herself and Mitchie up to their waist in water. Mitchie finally released her, sticking out her tongue in triumph.

"Nah-nah, you're all wet." A joke Mitchie usually called out when her and Alex were younger.

"These are going to be hard to take off," Alex could feel the fabric tighten before it gave way and expanded slightly. "I'm going to kill you."

"Psh," Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Come here," Alex stretched her arms out for the girl that was in front of her, but Mitchie went under the water before arising in laughter. She was soaked, and she didn't seem to mind it.

"Catch me if you can," Mitchie began to care less and less about her lack of swim clothes, as she swam in her dress further out, before she would turn around to head back. Alex charged after her, reaching for her numerous times but missing before she found herself, too, completely wet. As they chased after one another for what seemed like an hour, they left the water, only to be greeted by the chilly winds. Mitchie screeched, only to be laughed at by Alex. Thank goodness her white sundress was thick in fabric, because usually it tends to show through.

"Oh god," Alex ran over to her shoes, as Mitchie followed.

"What?"

"Did you take your phone out of your shawl pocket?"

"Um..I..," Mitchie pressed her fingers against the shawl still tightly gripped against her arms. The buttoned up pocket still had a solid object in it. "Aw crap," Mitchie began digging for her phone as Alex reached into her soaked pants pocket.

"Well say hello to one dead phone," The taller brunette exposed her device.

"Same here," Neither really gave thought earlier about anything but their playfulness. Mitchie continued to brush her now cold and soaked hair out of her face, her curls swatting her in the eye every time the wind took a turn fro the worse, chilling her body harshly.

"Lets get Max and head back."

"I need my phone," Mitchie pouted, following Alex after placing the only dry thing on they had, their shoes. Just last month Alex finally received a new phone as an early birthday gift, and now it was ruined, great. The two met Max and his friends, although Alex made sure neither boy would see their lack of being dry. They went back to the condos, everyone separating as the now scratchy and cold fabric pulled against the girl's skin.

"I need to get these off." Alex held onto Mitchie's pinkie, making their way towards the elevator as Mitchie froze.

"Alex I have to take the stairs."

"Mitchie I'm dying here." She barley had a chance to move in her now bloodsucking jeans.

"But I…"

"I promise its fine. Nothing is going to happen."

"You know how much I'm scared of…"

"Hey," Alex released Mitchie's pinkie and gripped her hand lovingly. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," the elevator had arrived, "I just don't trust that."

"I'm right here," Alex stepped in first, no one seemed to be in the lobby to follow them, so as Mitchie's arm stayed connected to Alex's over the threshold, Mitchie took a deep breath.

"I'm freaking out."

"Its fine." Alex assured her, giving her a slight tug as she stepped in. They were getting colder by the second, so once Alex pressed the number seven, the doors closed and Mitchie pressed her back against the wall and stood there with her eyes studying the interior. Once she felt the small jerk of the elevator to continue moving up, Mitchie gripped Alex's fingers tighter.

"Oh my…oh…" Mitchie closed her eyes, as the beeping button of the elevator indicated it was still crawling ever so higher.

"Mitchie, this is trust right here." Alex smiled, as the brunette opened her eyes to focus on her friend. She nodded in agreement as the doors opened and Mitchie quickly pulled Alex out. The two made it down the hall, as Mitchie knocked on her house door, although she still held her key in her shawl pocket.

"I have to get out of this stuff." Alex opened her house door, separating from Mitchie as they parted ways. Mitchie walked into her house which was now full of life with her mother and father. Both of them glanced at her current state, wet, cold, and shivering.

"Sweetie what happened?" Connie asked, running over to Mitchie as she shrugged her off.

"Nothing. I went swimming believe it or not."

"In this weather, you can catch…"

"Mom. I'm fine." Mitchie nodded to reassure her mother before heading into her room to shower. She loved the way the warm water poured over her skin.

Across the hall, Alex did the same, hopping into the shower to get the chill off of her. The warm water rushed over her body perfectly that she couldn't help but dance as she washed her hair. Things were back to how they were, but in those few moments in the shower Alex felt a sort of internal pang, not much of a hurt, but a inkling of something. After she dressed herself in some warm pajama pants and a top, she left the condo to head across the hall barefooted. Connie let Alex in.

"Hi Alex."

"Hi," the brunette smiled up at the woman in front of her. "Can I talk to Mitchie?"

"Sure, she's in her room, although I'm not sure if she's done taking her shower, she came in soaked. She told me she went swimming."

"Silly girl," Alex shook her head smiling, before she past Mrs. Torres and turned down the long hall. Mitchie's door was closed, but upon turning the knob after knocking Alex entered. The bathroom door was cracked on the left of the room, light shining out of it as shower fog stayed engulfed in the space. Alex closed the room door, walking over to sit on the bed when Mitchie opened the bathroom door covered in her towel. Her eyes fell on Alex, and after taking over the shock she was just in Mitchie smiled, still drying her hair with a separate towel.

"What are you doing over here?" She asked, smiling as she tossed her wet hair towel into a nearby hamper.

"I um, I think we're ready to talk."

"Because I wasn't ready before?" Mitchie giggled, as she began brushing her damp hair.

"Today showed me that, no matter what, we're meant to be together."

"No duh." Mitchie rolled her eyes, before she placed her brush onto her vanity and trailed the room to her dresser where a folded up pile of clothes lay.

"So Mitch," Alex stood, following the girl, "it feels right now." Alex stood on the side of Mitchie as the brunette glanced over at her smiling.

"O-kay," she whispered, her face still showing signs of happiness. "So we're allowed to date now?" Mitchie asked, her eyes staying on the girl she was glancing at.

"Yes," Alex nodded, "we definitely allowed to date now. So to make it official…"

"Alex will you be my girlfriend?" Mitchie couldn't stop herself from smiling, cutting her friend off as the girl nodded.

"This is all of a sudden," Alex gasped, "but of course."

"Good." Mitchie kissed Alex quickly grabbing her clothes into her hand before she glanced back at Alex. "Are you staying over for dinner?"

"No," Alex shook her head.

"Are you going to leave?" Mitchie still found herself laughing, at what, she was unsure.

"I want to leave," Alex glanced at the wall before facing Mitchie once more, "but I don't want to leave."

"Oh," Mitchie carried her clothes into the bathroom before she noticed Alex was still standing in the same spot, staring at her with great precision. "What?" Mitchie asked, her smile turning into a slight grin.

"Nothing," Alex shook her head before Mitchie glanced down at her towel. The bright yellow fabric made her skin sort of glow, and for a second or so, Mitchie forgot she was standing in nothing but a towel.

"Are you trying to see what's under my towel?" Mitchie asked, arms crossed, she never held back what she wanted to say.

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to say it, you're practically using x-ray vision to stare at me."

"Am not." Alex shook her head, finally moving from the dresser towards the bedroom door.

"Its fine." Mitchie stood where she was until Alex turned back around, leaning against the bedroom door.

"You're making me sound desperate."

"I'm sorry," Mitchie smiled, "I didn't mean to."

"Um-hum," Alex nodded, as Mitchie walked over to her. The brunette pulled the taller girl away from the door, locking it, which never happens, and faced her once again.

"We could play doctor like we use to," Mitchie suggested as Alex rose her eyebrows, the suggestion not going lightly.

"We were like eleven the last time we played, and I'm pretty sure, no matter how innocent we were, we were playing it completely wrong." Alex stated as Mitchie shrugged, her exposed shoulders rising before falling back down.

"We could play again." Mitchie trailed towards one of her dressers, digging into the top drawer before pulling out a plastic doctor case.

"Oh gosh, you kept that?" Alex laughed as Mitchie nodded, sitting against the bed as the taller brunette sat next to her. "Oh my, let me see."

Mitchie opened the white case with a red cross to expose the few instruments left. A tongue depressor made of a thick yellow plastic. A stethoscope of dark blue that neither girl would be able to put against their ears, and a green hammer like tool to hit the knee with.

"This was my favorite." Mitchie pulled the stethoscope up into her hand as Alex glanced up at her. Both of them were still letting their wet hair fall across their faces, but now it seemed less obvious.

"Mitch, I can't believe you kept this stuff." Alex ran her fingers over what was left before Mitchie shook her head to get her hair out of her face. She did her best to place one of the ear pieces into her ear before she slid closer towards Alex. Without saying a word, Mitchie slid the cool plastic under Alex's shirt. The taller brunette glanced over at the other girl who was looking clearly at where her hand was moving.

"Is your heart here?" Mitchie jokingly placed the plastic against Alex's stomach, just like she use to do when they were younger.

"I don't think so." Alex was no longer smiling, she felt different when they were this close, more so then how she use to feel.

"Hum," Mitchie bit her bottom lip, sliding into Alex a bit more as to where they were but an inch or two away from touching knees. Mitchie slid the stethoscope higher up Alex's shirt, her fingers brushing against the fabric of the bra that sat covered. Mitchie rose her eyes to Alex's but neither said a word, so she continued. Mitchie trailed her fingers over the silk feeling bra, until she felt skin at the top of the fabric. Alex had took a slight breath, as Mitchie laid the plastic stethoscope against the left side of her chest.

"Is your heart here?" And as Mitchie asked that, she could hear the rapid beating happening in her friend's chest. Her eyes rose to Alex's who was holding her composure, but barley. "You're fine." Mitchie whispered as Alex rose her hand and brushed Mitchie's hair with her fingers. Their eyes met, and the air seemed to thicken as they focused on one another. Alex ran her fingers down Mitchie's face, as the other girl closed her eyes, until Alex's finger stopped under Mitchie's chin. They both could sense the building heat in the room, and as they leaned into one another to press their lips together, Alex rose her hands to hold Mitchie's face gently. Their lips felt smooth against the others, yet warm and firm. Taken by surprise, Mitchie was actually kissing Alex harder then what she was. Mitchie had already placed the plastic stethoscope next to the two of them, so there was nothing but hot air surrounding them, building with every second. Mitchie placed her hands onto Alex's thighs, pushing herself up to stand on her knees, pulling them apart although neither of them wanted to.

Their eyes stayed on the others, the silence still engulfing them. Mitchie slid her arms around Alex's shoulders, locking her fingers together behind her back. Through eleven years of friendship, both girls felt the same about the other, but expressing these feelings were impossible, until now. Mitchie crawled into the taller brunette's lap, her towel still gripping her body, although she felt it loosen slightly. Their noses touched, both of them gazing at the other wondering if they should make the first move or not. With a heightened sense of touch, neither girl moved for the first few seconds, they sat in silence. Alex finally moved her hands against Mitchie's towel, the touch of her friend's skin once her hands landed against her made them both shiver.

Alex felt herself turn shy, which never happened to her, so she slid her hands down against Mitchie's sides and held them there. The brunette took notice and let her eyes fall onto her friend's. Silence was still held, but they seemed to speak to one another with their eyes. Mitchie slowly laid her head against Alex's right shoulder, letting her fingers pull slightly back so she could work on what she was doing. She ran her fingers over Alex's shirt, pulling it back like she did once a few months ago, and exposed the healed, yet visible scar on Alex's shoulder. Mitchie ran her fingers against it, blowing it, warming Alex's skin slightly before she kissed the scar. Then, she slid back, off of the girl I front of her, and stood.

"Um, maybe we…," Mitchie began to whisper, "maybe we shouldn't start our relationship off like this. Although I want to…," Mitchie bit her bottom lip, "I really want to." Alex smiled up at the girl before her, standing with her.

"You're right," Alex whispered. "Not yet."

"Although I'm sure we both want to," Mitchie could barley agree with what she was saying but Alex nodded, her eyes studying the girl before she kissed her.

"I should leave before we cause trouble."

"…okay," Mitchie agreed, nodding as she held onto the knot on her towel. "Can't you see this isn't how we're suppose to play doctor." Mitchie hissed, walking towards the bathroom as Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry," she smiled.

"Me too," Mitchie thumbed with her towel before closing the bathroom door, but before she let the door click close, she dropped her towel onto the floor. She knew Alex was still staring at her, so a smile caressed her face before she blew a kiss to the taller brunette and closed the bathroom door. They could both feel what was only natural to them and soon, they would both experience it, but until then, they were use to flirting with the other. Their love, no matter how fragile it seemed, was still strong, and it always would be.

**To all of you amazing people who loved this story, I thank you. I was scared to try something new but I seemed to enjoy it, and then after hearing you enjoyed it as well, you made my day, week, month. Thank you so much for reading and replying, I owe the development of my writing to you. I'm not just saying that, you've helped me develop my writing into something really strong, and if you've been with me since the beginning or since earlier stories, you can see the change. Thanks so much, I write to please you, and in the end, you help me turn into a better writer. Thank you, thank you, thank you, I owe this to you.**

_**tatimac** – I'm glad you understand Mitchie, I didn't want to make her too confusing. I'm happy you had a chance to read such a long story, and I dedicate this epilogue to you for being my first review and making me take a breath after wondering if anyone would even read this. Thank you, truly._

_**NickiMinajlover**- I giggled in a good way when you said you wouldn't wait for anyone. It made me think of if I wanted Alex to wait for Mitchie or nor in this chapter. I'm glad that I chose to do what I did, and I thank you do much for reading my story. Leaving a comment as well means so much to me, so thank you, thank you, thank you._

_**Ad3n**- You know, when you said Mitchie's parents were strange I nodded. That's how I wanted them to come off because I saw Black Swan and thought to portray the mother from there, so thanks for picking up on that. I'm glad you read this story, more so thanks for commenting. Also, I'm sorry the story was depressing, I think it was just the end. I hope._

_**SemiBieber –** Hello my person with the awesome name. I was excited that you had a chance to read my story, and I was smiling like an idiot when you said you liked the last line. I tried my best to push my writing with this story, and seeing your review among others, shows me that you guys appreciate it, thank you so much._

_**xxxMusicLover3xxx**- You love how I write? You made me freeze upon reading that, because as stated above, I write because of you guys, and my writing has improved because of you guys. Thank you so-so much for reading and commenting on this story, as well as enjoying the way that I write. This story was just something I came up with after watching Black Swan and reading many different books, you are showing me that my best is actually good enough. I tried so hard to make something new with third person and you enjoying this is just a thank you without many words. But to you, I must say thank you. Thanks so much, I'm sure everyone else enjoys my writing as well, but I just had to say thank you, to you, personally._


End file.
